Art, Nothing More
by LightOfJoy
Summary: Palletshipping: They're all back from their various journeys, so what happens now?    My first fic ever, please review if you can


**Obligatory A/N or disclaimer: I really don't own anything besides my idea, unfortunately. I would like to, but sadly I don't. Also, this is my very first fic; thank you Kinoko14 for betaing! If you could review, that'd be nice :) Thank you and enjoy!**

Art, Nothing More

Satoshi sat on the grassy field that he had always sat on, overlooking the quiet little town he grew up in. A gentle breeze blew past, and ruffled his raven-hued unruly hair. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of the things that happened here – playing tag with Shigeru; having his first fight with Shigeru; running, panting, desperately trying to catch up with Shigeru… Satoshi suddenly shook his head. What is this? Why were the images in his head suddenly filled with images of his childhood friend? Satoshi groaned, and tried to rid his head of the very person he came up here to forget. He flopped down onto the grass and stretched his lanky limbs. He had gotten rather tall these years, and didn't resemble the child of ten much except for the bright smile pasted on his face and the disheveled mop of black hair. A sigh escaped his lips and he stared at the sky. It was blue, beautiful, and a bit blinding, with the occasional white and fluffy cloud floating lazily across the horizon. It was a gorgeous day, which unfortunately didn't match the inner turmoil that was plaguing Satoshi's heart.

_Really, why did I come here if I wanted to forget him?_ He wondered. This was the spot of all of their memories, and Satoshi had unconsciously come up here under the guise of trying to clear his head – but he realized, even under all those layers of complete obliviousness, that he missed Shigeru. He missed those smiles that he saw when Shigeru thought that no one was watching; he missed those flickers of kindness before that signature smirk crossed his face; he missed those rare but thrilling encounters with Shigeru when he, for the umpteenth time, challenged Shigeru to a battle only to lose to the clever trainer. It all changed when Shigeru became a researcher. Their paths forked, and stretched in opposite directions. Sometimes, Satoshi would run back home in the middle of his journeys to perhaps get a glimpse of him, under the guise of visiting his mother and getting a bit of home cooking for once… Unfortunately, Shigeru wasn't home most of the time, and out on his travels. If Satoshi were lucky, he'd get a glimpse of Shigeru before hearing the news from the Professor that Shigeru had left early the next morning on a journey to yet another area.

He smiled, and thought of his adventures. Really, he was a vagrant, a fleeting spirit; the blood in his veins coursed throughout his body and pushed him to visit new lands, new regions; the vast unknown was his addiction, and he loved it. He always had Takeshi by his side, the wonderful and dear older brother he never had. Takeshi always kept Satoshi under his watchful eye, making sure that he didn't get into _too_ much trouble, and that he didn't get hurt. Takeshi didn't even mind the random trips back to Pallet town, as he and Hanako swapped recipes when they met. Satoshi was truly thankful for that one strong pillar in his life, the one thing that stayed the same and anchored him to his life as he traveled around the regions. The only problem that Takeshi had was running after random girls, which sometimes derailed their expeditions. Thank goodness Croagunk had decided to keep Brock in his sights, as it made traveling so much easier.

Satoshi closed his eyes, and breathed in the clean air. His mind wandered to his female companions. The only one he felt a true connection with was Kasumi, his first traveling partner. The other two were tolerable at most; really just people that he met by chance and by accident and became tied to his journey by sheer luck. They were into contests, which he viewed as almost a weak and watered-down version of a battle. He supposed that for a girl, the glitz and glamour of sparkles and shooting stars would be attractive, but for him, it was just a faint veneer, covering the hoax it really was. He was glad that Kasumi never got into it – she battled and ran a gym. For that, he had much more respect for her. Actually, for a while, when he was younger, he fancied himself infatuated with her, only to realize that the feeling that had been pulling on his heartstrings was merely a confused version of sibling love. As an only child, Satoshi had only ever felt love toward his doting mother, and that was different from the emotions he had for people his age… but as he grew older, and after she left, he understood that it was different. Kasumi fell in love with Kenji, and he saw their interactions and felt the deep love emanating between the two. It was different from the carefree and light friendship that they shared. Satoshi wondered if he would ever feel that kind of connection with anyone at the time, and dug deep into his heart.

What he found there disturbed him, as the only one who drove him truly mad with the desire for them to respect and love him back was Shigeru. At first, he blew the idea off. The childhood friend that he had idolized, admired, played with, and loved as a brother couldn't possibly be the goals of his romantic desires! Then, when they were finally friends again, Satoshi finally earned Shigeru's respect, or at least the outright admittance of it. Shigeru was even there when Satoshi was finally crowned Champion, and congratulated him with a jovial slap on the back, and laughed and celebrated with him. Satoshi then realized that something was still missing. Shigeru, even though Satoshi got the respect he desired, still drove him crazy with a longing that Satoshi couldn't put his finger on. At the young age of fifteen, or was it sixteen, he finally realized that his childhood rivalry had blossomed into something much deeper, and something much more dangerous to their hard earned friendship. Satoshi was in love with Shigeru. Finally, within all the midst of blowing troubling thoughts away and the denseness of a cement block, he had an epiphany. Shigeru was the half that made Satoshi whole, and Satoshi would've given anything and everything to have him. But no, he couldn't do that. He couldn't possibly ruin Shigeru's life, and wedge an immovable balloon that slowly expanded and tore their hastily mended camaraderie apart. No, he would have to suffer alone, knowing that his other half, his soul mate, was so close yet so far…

As he huffed out a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes and dozed, half in consciousness and half in the wildly racing thoughts of his mind. He decided to stay home for a bit, and was glad that Takeshi didn't mind his volatile and unpredictable nature. The mild-mannered breeder was really a good older brother… Takeshi, really, was glad to be fighting Mr. Mime for the spot of his mother's favorite. Sometimes, Takeshi trekked over to Pewter city to see how his family and especially his favorite little brother, Jiro, who finally took over the Pewter City Gym, were doing, but didn't mind settling down at Pallet until Satoshi decided to get up and moving again. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Satoshi's blood boiled over, and he would suddenly announce that he was leaving the very next day. Takeshi was used to this, and was an amazing organizer. A few short hours, and his life was all packed up and ready to go and follow Satoshi to their next adventure.

Satoshi yawned, and stretched his arms above his head, folding them and having his hands rest around the tips of his hair. Satoshi decided to stay in Pallet town, because Shigeru decided to stay, too. The senior Professor Oak had finally retired, and Shigeru had taken his place. They have been transitioning between the two for a little while now, and the senior Prof Oak finally got Shigeru to come home for good. It must have been hard on Shigeru, since traveling was in _his_ blood too. However, once Shigeru had everything settled down and reorganized to the way he liked it around the lab, Satoshi had an inkling that the Shigeru might leave the lab and his assistants for months on end, causing them great anxiety and trouble. After all, he _had_ done it before, working under some of the other professors… Satoshi finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of gold specks of light that were perpetually a little out of his reach….

As Satoshi dozed, a little figure appeared in the horizon. Its yellow color differentiated it from the lush green of the grass, as it bounced and bounded over to his best friend and master. "Pikapi!" He called. Pikachu glanced at his master's dozing figure, and looked up worriedly at the sky. The blue skies were still there; but at the edge of the horizon the fluffy whiteness was replaced with a hint of a storm that Pikachu could feel in every bone of his body. His master did not stir from his sleep, but rather muttered in his sleep and kept on napping.

"Pikaaaaaaa," Pikachu called, slightly annoyed by the fact that Satoshi wasn't waking up. Pikachu considered an electric attack, but then decided that it was a bit harsh for just trying to wake his friend up. He settled for a gentle nudge to Satoshi's head.

Satoshi stirred from his nap to the furry mouse nuzzling his head. "Oh hi, Pikachu," Satoshi blearily responded. He stretched and shook the remnants of sleep from the rest of his body, and smiled at his longtime companion. "Did you miss me?"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered in the affirmative. Pikachu had run from the lab's garden where he was playing with all the other Pokémon when he felt a storm coming. There were just too many times where he and Satoshi had been separated because of a fierce tempest, and Pikachu really hated the feeling of being isolated from him. Even if they were stuck in a storm together, it would be better than anxiously looking out of a window at the sloshing rain for a hint of a dark figure that could be his master.

Pikachu ran into Satoshi's outstretched arms, and settled on his perch – Satoshi's shoulder. "Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu anxiously nodded toward the lab, urging Satoshi to head for cover.

Satoshi felt Pikachu's warning, and glanced at the sky. The sky was still blue, but near the horizon he could tell there were some foreboding signs of storm clouds on the way. Satoshi ruffled Pikachu's fur, glad for his little friend who looked out for him. "Okay Pikachu, we'll head back to the lab now." Suddenly, Satoshi's stomach grumbled, and he laughed. "I hope that Professor Oak has something good to eat!"

Satoshi hopped to his feet, and started running down the grassy hill. His legs were long and powerful now, and his strides carried him in a far faster and more graceful manner, like a Rapidash instead of a Bulbasaur. His lanky elegance contrasted his original clumsiness, as his figure slowly disappeared from view.

* * *

Shigeru took the sight of his childhood friend's now moving form in from the shadows of the outer boundaries of the Viridian Forest. His supple and strong body was lithe and ethereal was he leaned against the tree; one may almost believe that he was a mischievous wood sprite out to watch the human world. Shigeru had grown, too, to be a tall and commanding presence. His lean and well-toned figure rippled with power with every movement. The black and soft fabric of his shirt flowed loosely over his body, and had the same relaxed and luxurious feel that Shigeru himself emanated. Near his feet stood Umbreon, her tail silently swishing in the still air. Dark and expressive eyes mirrored her master's, and she too watched Satoshi and Pikachu patiently as she waited for her master's next move.

_My, that boy had become rather beautiful over the years._ Shigeru thought as he smiled to himself, noting that even with all of the things that _had_ changed, Satoshi's tendency to be completely dense had not. Satoshi hadn't noticed him at all when he stumbled across the sleeping figure about ten minutes prior to the boy's awakening. Even after he awakened, he never thought to look around, nor did he feel a certain presence in his midst. His smile turned into a smirk as he also took a trip down memory lane. Shigeru loved bullying Satoshi – throwing any and all insults that could have possibly come to his mind, and being able to play with Satoshi like putty in his hands. Shigeru had a bit of mean streak, and loved seeing the tear-filled and frustrated eyes of his beloved Satoshi. What was really too bad was that Shigeru couldn't wrap Satoshi up in his arms afterwards, and wipe the tears that he incited away with a gentle caress of his hand…

Shigeru shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. Even with all the torment that he caused Satoshi, this kind of mental pain he would not even think of inflicting upon his dearest. _I should really stop thinking of him as my dearest_, Shigeru contemplated. _It would definitely help with the frustration…_ Shigeru fantasized about his Satoshi: wrapping his arms around that slender body, pulling that boy into his chest and breathing in the sweet scent of what should be his. Unlike Satoshi, Shigeru had realized at a fairly young age that he was in love with Satoshi, and that no one but Sato could sate his burning desires. His mood shifted from amusement of watching the boy to a slightly darker and more somber one as he realized that watching discreetly was the only thing he could do.

"Umbreon?" The dark animal queried, sensing the slight changes in her master's emotions, despite Shigeru keeping a straight face and not making any movements. Umbreon had been around Shigeru for a long enough time on his journey to be able to understand her master better than anyone else – trust and comprehension were a second nature to the two. She nuzzled the hand that was hanging limply from in the air. She wanted her master to feel better, and knew that stroking her soft fur was a source of calm and relaxation for Shigeru.

Shigeru looked down at the black Pokémon and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you," he murmured, moving his hand to pat Umbreon's head. Shigeru walked out of the shadows to the very spot that Satoshi had been sitting in perhaps ten minutes prior. Shigeru's eyes drifted from the crisp grass to the currently graying sky, wondering what Satoshi was dreaming about as he dozed on that patch. A harsh gust of wind rustled past, and Shigeru was reminded of the incoming storm. He narrowed his eyes at the ever-darkening sky; he found it ironic that the sun seemed to disappear when Satoshi did…

"Umbreon!" Umbreon started to become wary at the weather. She knew that they were tough and a little rain never hurt anyone, but still, with the town so close they might as well go and seek cover before the first drops of rain fell. However, Umbreon did not make any actions, loyally staying by her master's side waiting for a cue to move or stay. She wouldn't have even said anything about the weather, had not Shigeru been completely absorbed within his thoughts. He understood that Shigeru was going through a tumultuous time, and his mind was not quite in the present, and required a bit of a reminder.

Shigeru's eyes were glazed over, remembering the childhood days where he and Satoshi would frolic in this area… the days when Shigeru and Satoshi were friends, no more, no less; rivalry not an issue, loneliness not an issue; unrequited love an unknown concept. With the sound of his faithful companion's voice, he was pulled away from his reverie, and felt the same chill that Umbreon did. The wind was starting to pick up and bit at the researcher's skin. The storm was picking up with enormous speed, and Shigeru understood they would be drenched if they did not start getting back soon. "Okay Umbreon, let's go head back to the lab." No more had these words escaped from Shigeru's lips did the first drops of merciless rainstorm shower down. Within minutes, both Pokémon and researcher were drenched.

They broke out into a run toward the light at the bottom of the hill. Gary lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the torrential rain that was obscuring his view. The path started to get muddy and slick; Shigeru nearly lost his footing many times. The sound of millions of droplets hitting the Earth filled his ears, and he ran forward. Left, right, left right. Puddles formed on the road, connecting into a river. The bottoms of Shigeru's purple cargo pants became stained with a dotted pattern of splashed rainwater mixed with mud. The roaring in his ears seemed to increase, and he felt pelted with every drop that hit him. He wondered if that was the spirits' way of telling him that he had no right to think about Satoshi like that…

Shigeru glanced at Umbreon. She was, like him, soaked through, but Umbreon had a much easier time keeping her footing. She padded along powerfully next to the body of her master, running toward shelter. Her generally glossy fur was matted down, and she looked quite displeased with running in the rain. Shigeru wanted to call Umbreon back into her pokéball, but he knew that was not an option: she would stubbornly insist on keeping an eye on him and providing support as he ran through the depressingly dark and cold weather. His lips curled into a slight smile of gratitude for his friend and her company. If only Satoshi could also be by his side, keeping him warm, giving him support…

As Shigeru contemplated these warm and fuzzy thoughts of a relationship with Satoshi, he lost his footing on an extra slippery patch of ground, and fell backwards. His arms made a graceful arch up as he landed not so elegantly on his butt. Shigeru groaned, and Umbreon nudged him, asking if he was okay. He got up, and went through the motions of dusting himself off – which was completely futile in a downpour anyways. Now, he had mud splatters that reached all the way up to the hems of his shirt, instead of just to his knees. He rubbed the small of his back, and grumbled. Of all the terrible things to happen… the world _must_ be out to get him for thinking those thoughts about Satoshi. Shigeru scowled, and got back to running.

_Are you happy?_ He thought to the great Pokémon spirits. _I stopped thinking about him. Now, I'm just thinking of how awkward and uncomfortable that mud splotch is on my butt._ The researcher blew out an expletive under his breath. Left, right, left, right. He and Umbreon continued their seemingly endless trek back to the lab.

* * *

As soon as Satoshi blew through the front door of Professor Oak's expansive home, lab, and estate, the first drops of rain began to come down.

"Hey Pikachu, we really have great timing don't we?" Satoshi commented with a broad grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement. It looked outside and was glad he went to get Satoshi. Now they were warm and dry outside, rather than sopping wet. After years of travelling, Pikachu never learned to like the rain; he merely tolerated it because it was such a common occurrence. He had a strong preference for warm and dry interiors.

"Hey, Professor!" Satoshi called out. "Where are you?" The house seemed rather empty. Satoshi contemplated, and decided that the senior Professor Oak was probably still in the lab – research and discovery in his veins just like travelling was in Satoshi's.

Just as Satoshi was about to head over to the lab area of the building, Kenji popped his head out of one of the rooms. "Hey Satoshi! I'm glad to have caught you here. You need to call your mother; she's worried that you got stuck in the rainstorm because you haven't gotten home yet."

"Okay, I'll go do that right now." Satoshi walked over to one of the Professor's phones, and dialed the number.

Beep, beep. Satoshi stared at the screen as he waited for someone to pick up.

Click. The sound of a phone being answered caught his attention. "Mime, mime?" Mr. Mime had picked up the phone. In the background, he could see his mother and Takeshi making some kind of dessert – their hands and aprons were covered with flour.

"Hey Mr. Mime," Satoshi responded. "Could you tell Mom that I'm at Professor Oak's? I don't really want to run home in this weather, and I'll go home once the rain lets up a bit."

As soon as these words were relayed to the Mr. Mime, Hanako noticed that her son was on the phone. She ran over, and picked up the receiver, floury hands and all. "Oh Satoshi, darling, I thought you were stuck in the rain! You would've caught a cold!" Hanako looked worried as she expressed concern for her not-so-little boy's health. "It's a good thing that you're good and dry, and safe at Professor Oak's."

"Yea, Mom, I'll be staying at Professor's until the rain lets up a bit. I don't really want to walk back in this kind of storm."

"Of course, honey! Say hi to the Professor for me!" Hanako cheerily replied. A sound of a bell went off in the background. "Oh, the cookies are done! Be a good boy, and be nice to Shigeru. If the rain doesn't let up, just stay over there. You can come home tomorrow morning. Okay, bye, dear!" With that, the phone clicked off, and Satoshi's attention was turned to the boy that was standing behind him, forcing back laughter.

"You're still such a mama's boy aren't you," Kenji snickered.

Satoshi sulked. He really couldn't say anything about that, especially since his mom _did _baby him quite a bit. He simply turned his head away to hide his blush, and queried, "So where is Professor Oak?"

Kenji chuckled and answered, "He's out back putting some of the Pokémon back in their pokéballs, since they would be hurt by the torrential storm. He could use a little help though, and that's where I'm headed." Kenji started walking back toward the hall from where he popped out. "You should help too," he added as he turned back to look at the younger boy. "Oh, and one last thing. I don't think the rain's going to let up, so I set up a guest bedroom for you and Pikachu. It's the usual one you use."

Satoshi nodded in acknowledge and thanks, and looked around the living room before he went to follow the artist. He noticed all the new additions to the bookshelf. There were more books about ancient ruins, as well as a few more photographs of Shigeru and his Pokémon. It made Satoshi a little sad that Shigeru was leading such a successful life without him, leaving him behind to try to keep his childish flame of a dream of Pokémon champion going... one day, he's not going to have that title anymore. Suddenly, Satoshi felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness and loneliness from the pit of his stomach.

As he turned to finally follow Kenji, he glanced at the ruckus that was outside. Thump, thump. The thunder rolled and boomed, and suddenly the door swung open. Satoshi's heart skipped a beat, as he saw in the doorframe a sopping and exhausted Shigeru, obviously tired from his soaking run. He was a complete mess. _But a really hot mess_, Satoshi couldn't help thinking. The wet, black fabric clung and accentuated the muscles in Shigeru's arms, and Shigeru's panting reminded him of long, sleepless nights… Shigeru noticed him staring, and glared at him.

* * *

Shigeru stumbled upon the porch that was finally at the end of a long climb up a hill. He silently cursed his grandfather for building his goddamn estate at the tip of the tallest fucking hill in all of Pallet Town. Shigeru got to the door, with an unnecessary amount of force, he lifted up a boot and kicked open the door. He suddenly saw a shocked looking Satoshi staring at him. He gave him a fierce scowl. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

He kicked off his muddy shoes and stripped off his shirt. "It's so goddamn cold out there. I'm going to go take a shower." He stalked by his younger friend, and headed for his room and the bathroom. He vaguely noticed that Umbreon was headed toward one of the Pokémon living spaces, probably to go clean herself off. He barely paid Satoshi any mind, and it wasn't until he got into his bathroom and had the hot water running that he even thought it strange that Satoshi was in his home. Reasons ran through his head why Satoshi could be here as he peeled off the muddy cargo pants that clung to his legs uncomfortably, revealing lengthy powerful legs that were paler than usual. _Was Satoshi here to see me? No, it's not possible… even if I want it to be. Was he here to visit his Pokémon? That's probably more likely._ The hot water ran down the top of his head and splashed down onto his shoulders. Steam rose from the heat of the water, and softened his skin and his temper. The soothing feeling of the water eased his irritation, and suddenly he blushed. Satoshi was in his home! Despite whatever the reason, this could either be a blessing from heaven or the curse from the deepest depths of hell…

After a decent shower filled with questioning thoughts, he grabbed a fluffy towel from underneath the cabinet. He toweled himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went to his room to look for some clean and dry clothing.

* * *

Satoshi blushed as he saw the topless Shigeru stalking off toward his room. He immediately glanced around to see if anyone else saw his little slip of emotions, and tried to compose himself. Thoughts were racing through his head. _Wow, Shigeru really works out a lot. He's gotten quite a bit taller lately. Damn, he looked fine…_ Satoshi blushed at the last thought. Where had that come from? He sunk down into a couch and put his head in his hands. He groaned at the utter lack of self-control he had. Pikachu ran up to him, concerned with this recent turn on events. _I should really, really stop thinking of him like that_, Satoshi thought. He was staying the night over in the same house as Shigeru, and he would like the evening to pass without mishap or embarrassing slips.

After internally fighting with himself, controlling his carnal urges to run to Shigeru's bathroom and use the might of his burning passions to knock the door down and ravish the poor man, he resolved to completely be normal, innocently normal. Satoshi walked toward the room that he was staying in, and surveyed it. The room was fairly simple, with only a cabinet and a bed with a green comforter in it. Satoshi also noticed that there was a smaller bed in the corner, for Pikachu. Satoshi nearly laughed at the sight. Kenji traveled with him before, and knows that at times, Satoshi is a very turbulent sleeper. Once, Pikachu was sleeping near his head, and got crushed by one of Satoshi's arms while he was rolling around. Displeased, Pikachu had woken all of them up with a very grouchy electric attack. From then on, whenever Satoshi stayed over at Professor Oak's, Kenji always prepared a small space for Pikachu, in case he wanted it. Smiling and in a much more pleasant disposition, Satoshi strolled back to the living room.

* * *

Shigeru came out this time in a pair of black pants made out of a light and flowing material, accompanied by a lavender hued t-shirt. His hair was wet and hung limply on his head; for once it wasn't gelled into the spikes that he always wore. Satoshi almost stared at the intimate image, but he reminded himself of his resolution. He pasted his most innocent and happy smile, and asked, "Shigeru! Do you want to play?"

Shigeru blinked in confusion, and put on his signature smirk. "What are you, five? You want to 'play'? Just like when we were little, huh?" Dirty little thoughts ran though his mind, and he hid it under sarcasm and biting statements. "Okay, little boy, let's play. We'll play cards just like when we were little. But we'll add a little adult twist okay?" Shigeru decided to view this turn of events as a blessing from heaven, and hoped to Arceus that he wasn't wrong. He was going to have a little fun tonight…

"What kind of twist?" Satoshi asked warily. He knew that Shigeru was a bit sadistic at times… or rather, all the time… and that tone of voice definitely didn't imply anything good for Satoshi.

"Aw, is poor little Sato-chan scared?" Shigeru taunted Satoshi with his childhood nickname. Satoshi flinched, not having heard that in years. "It's okay to be scared. After all, you're going to lose anyways." Shigeru added this last statement as the finishing touch to his bait.

"I am _not_ scared of anything!" Satoshi claimed hotly. "I am a Pokémon champion, and I don't back down from any challenge!"

Hook, line, and sinker. Satoshi was oh so predictable. Shigeru's smirk grew larger as he said, "So follow me. We'll begin our tournament right away."

Satoshi grumbled and followed Shigeru to his room. He looked around, and automatically felt that the room was a lot more lived in than before. The dark blue covers were slightly tousled, the books placed askew in a pile on the desk, pencils looking like they were just put down from making notes in the notebook next to it… it made the room feel so much warmer than it used to, so much more welcoming. Satoshi plopped down onto the crème colored carpet and waited for Shigeru to fetch the cards from his closet. His mind wandered back to when they were little, and played in this room when it was raining just like it was now. They would pretend to be Pokémon trainers journeying across vast and unknown lands, play out the feats of the legendary heroes of the fairy tales that they used to hear before bedtime, play little card games when "journeying" got too tiring. This really brought memories back… Satoshi leaned back with a faint smile, looking at Shigeru digging through the closet just like when they were little. Little Geru and the current one started to mix together into one blissful memory.

Shigeru dug around the dark closet, trying to remember where he put the cards, and really when the last time he used them. _Geez, why did Satoshi decided that _now_ would be a good time to be childish and friendly?_ Shigeru thought. Although they were friends, Shigeru had spent a couple years trying to avoid Satoshi, and wondered if Satoshi never caught on or why he's making an extra effort to find him lately. _Ah, there it is_. Shigeru pulled out the dusty box of cards with an Eevee theme. He popped his head out of the closet only to see Satoshi looking at him with a kind of dazed and goofy looking smile. Shigeru scowled at him, and said, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face. Seems to me like you already forgot the twist to our game. And the fact that you're going to lose…"

Satoshi snapped out of his reverie. "So what is this twist of yours?" He asked curiously. Curiosity always beat any kind of anger that Shigeru instilled in him.

"Have you ever played a punishment game with anyone?" Shigeru asked devilishly. "Or we could play strip poker. Your choice."

Satoshi blinked in surprise. "Strip poker? But isn't that only fun when there are girls around?"

Shigeru almost blushed, but rather replied, "Is that little excuse of yours some kind of desperate attempt to not play? You even have more layers of clothing on than I do." Lucky for him, covering up the little slip was pretty easy for him. Shigeru pasted on that signature smirk. "So. Do you plan on losing to me, Sato-chan?" With this sentence, Shigeru was sure that he was home free. He could see Satoshi's beautiful body under the guise of their friendly rivalry game…

Satoshi's blood boiled. "Of course I won't lose! You'll be the sorry one after a couple rounds!" He suddenly got a surge of confidence. "Since you're obviously going to lose, how about we add the punishment game to this? First one to be stripped down to his boxers has to do what the other says. A single command counts as a piece of clothing." Satoshi grinned eagerly as he always does, desiring to prove himself in front of his older friend that always seemed one step ahead of him.

Shigeru's grin widened. "Good job for digging your own grave," he added. Oh boy, this was going to be good. Shigeru loved it when Satoshi completely lost track of his surroundings and got into the spirit of a battle. He should've known that he would lose – after all, he's lost almost every single time they have ever met, and really for anything… "Alright, let's play Rich Man Poor Man, to stir things up. I'm getting a bit tired of poker lately anyhow. Whenever my assistants have a night off, they really like playing it. And they really like pulling me into their mess" Shigeru added with a grimace. He wasn't one for socializing with his subordinates. He would if he was pressured into it, and he definitely was on more than one occasion. Apparently, even his professors thought the he needed more human interaction, rather than just burying his face in books all day. Shigeru wasn't interested in any human interaction, except for maybe with an impulsive raven-haired childhood friend of his…

"Great! I'm really good at that game." Satoshi's eyes gleamed as he watched Shigeru deal the cards. "No matter what, I'll beat you!" Shigeru's slender fingers moved with elegant grace as the cards flew from his pile into three smaller ones on the floor. Satoshi watched with interest as each card made their landing in a pile; Shigeru moving with a lazy ease, directly contrasting Satoshi's enthusiastic anticipation to start the game. The stormy emerald eyes sparkled as he noticed the amber eyes intensely focused on his hands. That boy still had the ten-year-old spirit in his, despite being eighteen. It was adorable; it reminded Shigeru of his childhood love. That love was no longer so innocent, at least in Shigeru's mind.

They set a single pile aside, and grabbed the cards that were closest to them. Since Satoshi had the three of clubs, he was first to start. The game passed by swiftly, as Shigeru easily beat Satoshi, leaving an open mouthed Sato-chan to gape of Shigeru and accuse him of cheating. "You must have rigged the cards!" He exclaimed.

"You know me. I always play fair. Why would I need to cheat to beat _you_?" Shigeru retorted. "Anyways, off with that vest of yours."

Satoshi slipped out of his blue vest. Shigeru noticed that his frame was still small and delicate, despite being stretched out lengthwise. His shoulders were feminine, and Shigeru wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around them… well, perhaps he _did_ want more, but for now, he was focused on the boy's lithe body. Angry amber eyes met his lustful green ones, and Shigeru understood. Satoshi was demanding the next round to ensue, so that he could keep playing… and keep losing…

Half an hour later, Shigeru was sitting with all of his clothes on. Across from him, there was a fuming Satoshi with only his jeans left. Satoshi didn't remember that he was _that _bad at cards. Shigeru noticed that Satoshi's flat stomach emphasized the beautiful paleness and delicateness of his skin, and Shigeru had to try as hard as he possibly could not to reach over there to touch him. Thin arms of a strong yet frail-looking body once again reached for the cards, as he realized that it was the last chance he had before he moved onto the punishment game. Satoshi knew Shigeru, and wanted to stay as far away from the punishment game as possible. Next thing he knew he might be groveling on the floor claiming that Shigeru was the most amazing Pokémon trainer on the planet on camera. Satoshi's reputation couldn't handle that. He needed to win.

About fifteen minutes later, about the longest possible round they have ever had due to Satoshi's uncharacteristic care and strategizing, Shigeru placed his final card down on the pile before Satoshi. He gave Satoshi a rather predatory grin, and was about to open his mouth to tell Satoshi that his jeans are up for forfeit and he's on punishment commands now. Before he could say anything, Satoshi grumbled and kicked off his jeans unceremoniously. Long and slender legs revealed themselves to Shigeru, and only a layer of flimsy green plaid fabric covered him…

Satoshi saw the gleam in Shigeru's eyes and blushed faintly. He looked down and avoided his eyes, and asked, "So you are going to keep dealing or what?" Satoshi hoped that Shigeru didn't notice that the way that his eyes were piercing into his soul was really turning him on… Heat rose from Satoshi's body as he felt Shigeru's eyes rake up and down his body, and only wished that it were Shigeru's hands that were doing the scrutinizing.

Shigeru's intelligent and observant eyes didn't miss the redness of Satoshi's cheeks. The innocence of the Pokémon master really intrigued him as he absent-mindedly re-dealt the cars. This time, Shigeru was far more interested in trying to figure out why Satoshi was blushing than in the playing of the cards, and made a few careless mistakes. The trainer crowed as he finally, _finally_, won. And thankfully just in time. Satoshi didn't have any more pieces of clothing left.

Shigeru smirked and spoke in a haughty voice. "So little Sato-chan finally won a single round. There's no need to be so excited over it… on second thought, why don't you celebrate it as much as you can. It's going to be the only round you win anyhow." While he said this, in one fluid motion Shigeru stripped off his shirt for the second time tonight, leaving a stunned Satoshi to stare at the rippling muscles and broad shoulders of Shigeru. Shigeru smiled inwardly at the open surprise that Satoshi had for his body structure. He wondered what Satoshi was expecting. After all, he ran around all day trying to observe Pokémon and phenomena; it's not like he does deskwork all day.

"So, shall we continue?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two humans, Pikachu and Umbreon had been catching up. The two Pokémon were swapping stories about what they had seen, what they had done… they snuggled up together on an abandoned blanket near the fireplace to keep warm. The senior Professor Oak had seen Umbreon stalking off dripping wet, and provided a nice warm bath for the animals. Now, their coats were glossy and fluffy, feeling clean after a day out. Their fur was shining, an obvious indication of their masters' utter devotion and care of them.

"Satoshi and I have seen a lot of new Pokémon," Pikachu started eagerly. "We've made quite a few new friends, and Satoshi never gets tired of traveling through a region. He says that each time you travel through, you'll meet new people, and even if you see old people, they always have new things to tell you!" Pikachu's eyes gleamed with the excitement of battles won and experience gained. "I hope Satoshi never decides to settle down… or at least not for a long time…"

"You're lucky. I like traveling as much as you," Umbreon replied. "Shigeru has to come set up back here, and make the transition between the old Oak and him. I think we're going to go journeying to different ruins after a while though." Umbreon looked a little sad. "It's different when your master is a researcher. There's no thrill of a battle, just a few wild Pidgey and Rattata here and there to scare off." She stretched, and re-settled down on the blanket. "The only real battles we've had recently were with random overactive trainers who saw that Shigeru carried Pokémon and wouldn't leave without a battle. Needless to say, that kind of attitude definitely belonged to really weak trainers… it's no fun…" Umbreon pouted. "I liked it better when Satoshi got all worked up. At least it meant a good battle."

Pikachu smiled. "Yeah, Satoshi is always very impulsive." It really got his blood going though, and proved to be a helpful tool for battling. Of course, when it came to battling Shigeru, it never seemed to really matter – they almost always lost. Pikachu didn't mind, because it was good training, and he was in it for the heat of the battle. Of course, winning never hurt. "Does he still take you out for training?"

Umbreon shook her head. "We don't do intense training anymore. Of course, he takes me out for runs with him, and lets all of us out to get some fresh air, but I really miss those satisfying training regiments that he used to put us through." Umbreon leaned her head in conspiratorially. "Right after Shigeru battles your master, he always trains us a lot harder. He mutters under his breath how much stronger Satoshi has gotten, and how he needs to pick up his skill." Umbreon chuckled.

Pikachu grinned. "Satoshi does exactly the same thing!" They realized that their two master's dynamics works out really well – they each spurred the other on to do better and strive farther. "Do you know why your master decided to suddenly become a researcher though? It seems a bit sudden."

"It was Shigeru's first loss against Satoshi. I think it really shocked him, and realized that he wasn't needed much anymore. Satoshi could keep going without him, and was climbing higher and faster than him," Umbreon replied with a swish of her tail. "It was saddening. He gave up the childhood dream that he shared with Satoshi. However, I think he really loves researching, too… it must be the Oak genes."

The two Pokémon sat in companionable silence for a while. Their breathing fell in sync, and they listening to the strong pattering of rain outside. After a bit, Pikachu broke the silence. "Do you think there's something going on between our trainers?" He asked idly. "Satoshi always seems to get a little sad when he talks about Shigeru, except for when he's just riled up because of our recent battle…"

Umbreon cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I wonder too. Shigeru is usually always fairly clear minded, but he gets rather distracted when he brings up Satoshi." She considered, and then added, "It really doesn't seem like just a regular friendship, if you ask me… Shigeru acts like a lovesick puppy when he leaves Satoshi, even though he tries hard to hide it." Umbreon nodded. "He can't keep those emotions away from me. We've been together for too long! I've been with him since I was a little Eevee."

Pikachu gave a lighthearted laugh. "Satoshi is so dense about any kind of emotions he has. I think he realized within these few years though, hopefully…" Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Aren't they in a room, _alone_, together?"

Umbreon seemed a bit startled. "So they are! Well, let's just leave them… maybe something interesting will happen." She huffed out a sigh. "Arceus knows that I would love something interesting to happen around here… Plus, Shigeru would be less sulky if they got together. That would be wonderful!"

Pikachu nodded, and the two of them once again lulled into a comfortable silence, accompanied only by the crackle of the fire and the drips of the rain. Feeling cozy in the company of one another and with the drone of the monotonous storm, Pikachu and Umbreon cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

Satoshi sat with a victorious smile on his face. He was holding a mere two cards, while Shigeru was holding five. Sato had just won the last set, and placed one of his cards down in what he thought would be a surefire victory. Shigeru smirked, and smugly retorted, "Is that the best you got? Well, Sato-chan, it seems like you're going to lose again." Shigeru put down the two of hearts, the highest possible hand, thus determining Shigeru's victory for this round.

Satoshi retorted hotly, "Well, you still have four cards, while I just have one. I don't think you're going to win this time, _Geru-chan_." Sato sat back victoriously, especially after twisting Shigeru's name into a childish imitation of Shigeru's nickname for him.

Shigeru's eyes sparkled with a devilish delight, and laid down all four cards at once. "Four sevens." He grinned at Satoshi. "Well, it seems like I've won, now doesn't it?"

Satoshi gaped open-mouthed yet again at Shigeru, and a single, solitary nine floated down from his hands. Shigeru almost laughed at the absolute irony of the situation, but rather impishly grinned and said, "Well then, Sato-chan, it seems as if our punishment game as already started. Excuse me for a moment while I get the… props for this game." Shigeru then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a spluttering Satoshi on the floor.

_How did he do that? How does he always manage to do that?_ Satoshi thought furiously. _He's always one step of me. Even when I think he's not, he's always a step of me… waving the bait that I always manage to take…_ Satoshi sighed, and hoped that the punishment that Shigeru had for him wasn't excessively demeaning. Satoshi's mind wandered to Shigeru, and his currently topless state. That sight was absolutely swoon-worthy. Satoshi was pleased that he (hopefully) didn't drool at the sight of Shigeru's bare upper body. Satoshi wanted to run his fingers lighting down that broad chest, feeling each and every groove of his abs, planting a trail of kisses down, down to—wait. Satoshi shook his head and stopped its imagination right in its tracks. He should be trying to figure out how to get away from this punishment game… but that wasn't his style. Satoshi was no coward, and he will take his medicine when he deserves it.

_I wonder what's taking Shigeru so long_, Satoshi mused. He noticed a pack of open Pocky on the table. The curious Pokémon master scrambled over there to see a package of chocolate Pocky on the table, and decided that it would be safe to take one. After all, it looked like Shigeru had been eating them as a late night snack during while doing his research, so it couldn't be poisoned. He grabbed a single stick of the snack, put it in his mouth, and sat back down only to hear Shigeru at the door. Satoshi stared at him with innocent eyes, noticing that Shigeru had in his hands some kind of black and white fabric, with unidentifiable materials on top. Satoshi cocked his head and played with the Pocky in his mouth, considering what that might be.

Shigeru walked into the room holding a pile of materials that he was going to use to make his night a whole lot more interesting when he saw Satoshi sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking up at his with questioning and adorable brown eyes. The Pocky danced back and forth in his mouth, causing Shigeru to think of something else in Satoshi's mouth… He bit back a groan, and a slight blush crossed his face as his mind was pummeled with images of Satoshi's tongue licking and swirling around—well, back to the matter at hand. He was still carrying an armful of stuff for Satoshi, and all he was doing at the moment was staring at the curious face of Satoshi and his dexterous tongue—his innocent eyes. The eyes, that's what he was looking at.

Shigeru covered up his wandering mind by giving Satoshi a mischievous smile, and held up the treasures that he finally found digging through the recesses of Nanami's closet. Black and white frills cascaded to reveal themselves to a stunned Satoshi…

"NO. There is _no way_ I am going to be putting that on! Noooooooooo!"

* * *

Thuds and yells stirred Pikachu and Umbreon from their peaceful slumber. Pikachu immediately recognized Satoshi's voice, and asked worriedly and slightly blearily, "Pikapi?" He got to his feet and was about to stumble toward the commotion when Umbreon stopped him.

"Satoshi doesn't sound like he's in pain, so why don't we let them be?" She coaxed.

"But he definitely doesn't sound happy…" Pikachu protested.

"Do you want to be caught up in their human antics? Remember last time you went to see what was wrong, and you ended up in a maid outfit, along with all of the Pokémon," Umbreon sniggered.

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Pikachu asked with a blush. "I don't remember you being there. Or your master."

"The blue-haired one took photos and sent them to my master, as a sort of excuse to send him her picture, I believe," Umbreon replied breezily. "I don't like that blue one." On second thought, Umbreon also added, "Either way, you looked quite fetching in that outfit, more than your master did…"

Pikachu blushed. "Maybe I won't go check on them…" He wavered for a bit, then resolved. "Yeah, I think Satoshi can handle himself. Plus, your master has never actually physically hurt Satoshi, and I don't see a reason that he might. After all, you said that Shigeru has feelings for my master right?" He looked to the dark feline for encouragement.

"Yes, he does. My master would never hurt his mate," Umbreon replied, dubbing the two humans as mating partners now.

Satisfied, Pikachu returned to his curled up in his original place next to Umbreon on the soft woolen blanket, and yawned. The two fuzzy Pokémon soon again fell into a soft, warm slumber.

* * *

"Why do you even have this?" Satoshi eyed the clothing warily. He could tell that it was going to be the most humiliating thing ever. So, as a desperate last attempt, he decided to make conversation with Shigeru about it, hoping that Shigeru would see that it was far too ridiculous for any self-respecting guy to wear…

"It was Nanami's; she used it for a Halloween party one year," Shigeru replied. He shrugged. "I also brought you a black wig, lace stockings, and a maid's headband and choker!" He added cheerily, as if it would change Satoshi's reluctance to get anywhere near it.

Satoshi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You brought me _what_?" He couldn't believe that Shigeru managed to find lacy stockings. "I can't even put that stuff on myself!" He immediately regretted this statement as soon as he said it.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help you put it _all_ on, now don't I," Shigeru commented, as he slowly made his way to the terrified boy. Shigeru's stormy and fierce eyes entranced the trainer as the researcher advanced. Satoshi stood wide-eyed and innocent, like a helpless Stantler caught in a predator's gaze…

As Shigeru got a bit close, Satoshi stumbled back, tripping on something and sending the both of them in a tumble toward the ground. Shigeru landed in a provocative position above Satoshi, and his serious expression drove deep into Satoshi's soul. Their lips, just inches apart, begged for contact…

As Shigeru moved his head slowly in, Satoshi finally came to his senses. He blushed, fiercely pushed the older man off of his body, grabbed the lacy materials and bolted for the bathroom.

* * *

Satoshi's trembling hands made several desperate attempts at locking the bathroom door before finally succeeding with a resounding click. He leaned his back against the door and blew out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He slid to the base of the door and gathered his head in his hands as he supported himself with his knees and elbows. He noticed the clump of torture materials on the ground, and sighed a more aggravated breath – he had essentially agreed to wear it because he grabbed it and ran. It seemed like such an act of cowardice: running away. He almost never did that, unless his _life_ was in peril.

_Shigeru was about to… _kiss_ me, wasn't he?_ Satoshi thought. _Kiss… _me_…_ Satoshi repeated in his mind. Unknowingly, his slender fingers went up to touch his lips that would have been marked by Shigeru's own… _But why?_ Satoshi couldn't help but wonder. _It couldn't be… he likes me the same way I like him?_ Hope crept into Sato's mind, only to be crushed by a wavering counter argument. _He probably was only trying to psyche me out. He always does that… And then he'll laugh at me for being frazzled by him._ With each depressing thought, Satoshi donned on another piece of the frilly material rather absentmindedly. It would seem that he wasn't even aware of himself changing. _In fact, once I go back, he'll probably laugh at me bolting, and call me immature… _Satoshi's heart sank.

He surveyed himself critically in the mirror, the end of the black poufs of fabric ending a scandalous inch above his mid-thigh. The black stockings ended about an inch and a half below the hem of the skirt, leaving a strip of tender, pale skin – made for provoking lustrous desires. Satoshi reached up to his head and adjusted the wig and the headband, thinking that perhaps black curls did suit him – before he realized that he was in a feminine getup and actually considering that he could possible look nice in it. Of course, it did accentuate his slender figure and glowing skin, but that was beside the point. The outfit screamed "sexy maid", and really, that's not the kind of outfit a Pokémon Champion would be caught dead in. In fact, no sane male would be caught dead in it either.

_Well, I guess that makes me crazy,_ Satoshi thought as he made the final touches to his sexy little ensemble. He would have never backed down from the challenge anyhow, and was ready to face a mocking Shigeru and for the embarrassment of a lifetime. _I just hope it's all over soon._

Lightly opening the door, Satoshi quietly padded down the hall to Shigeru's room, making extra care that none of the Pokémon nor any other humans in the house saw him.

* * *

Shigeru ran his hands through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath. _Damn, how _could_ I have done that? I was about to kiss him!_ Shigeru had lost any semblance of the self-control that he had prided himself for. However, the younger trainer's lips were just so luscious, and within such proximity. The light blush that dusted Satoshi's cheeks were just so… innocent that Shigeru's body had just moved forward of its own accord. He felt the heat rising and mingling from both bodies, and hoped that it meant that Satoshi wanted him in that second as much as he wanted Satoshi. _But Satoshi bolted out the door_, Shigeru's mind reminded him of his irrationality. He was crushed by the fact that the trainer had not only completely rejected him and shoved him physically, but also run out of the room. _Of all the fucking mistakes to make, this might be the worst,_ Shigeru thought miserably. Maybe Satoshi wouldn't come back tonight to his room… maybe he completely ruined their relationship and Satoshi would never want to talk to him ever again…

As Shigeru started to wallow in his depressing thoughts, he heard a creak near the door and his head snapped up. To his complete and utter surprise, a shy and embarrassed angel stood there, complete with long black curls and a short dress and apron… Shigeru nearly gaped, but rather tried to cover up his previous mistake by being more sadistic and harsh than usual. "My, my, Sato-chan, you clean up well. Come here, my dear maid, and hear what your master would like you to do." As he watched Satoshi's face burn with fury and embarrassment, he knew that he had successfully diffused their previous situation – now Satoshi was just hell-bent on destroying him, rather than being suspicious about Shigeru's actions.

Satoshi growled deep in his throat to show his discontentment, but still entered the room awkwardly. He closed the door behind him, and glared at Shigeru. Suddenly, a flash shocked Satoshi's eyes, and he blinked, confused. After the light spots had subsided, he noticed that Shigeru was holding a camera. "Oh _hell no_. I did not agree to any pictures. Give me that camera!" Satoshi made a mad dive for the camera, which Shigeru easily avoided by gracefully leaping to his feet.

"Ah, ah, ah," Shigeru waggled a finger at him. "Someone's being a bad little girl. You're not a very proper young lady, with your panties showing and making all those unnecessary and wild movements," Shigeru emphasized "girl", really for his own sadistic amusement. Satoshi quickly scrambled to an upright position and smoothed his skirt down. "This picture goes with the one of your twelve-year-old self at the one Maid Café in the Sinnoh region."

Shigeru snickered as Satoshi once again looked shocked. "_Why do you have a picture of that?"_ He nearly screeched.

"Oh, your little blue-haired friend sent me a set… well, they were shocking to say the least. I never knew you were into that kind of stuff… but looking at you now, I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

Satoshi's face burned with a greater fire than before. "I was just helping out the girls during rush hour," he mumbled. He sat on the carpet, defeated, silently cursing Hikari with all his might. _I should have never introduced that girl to Shigeru… really, that was a disaster waiting to happen._

Shigeru continued with his little game. "Now, now, Sato-chan, let's see if we can redeem some of your lady-like grace. Go over there and grab me my shirt. It's getting a little cold," he commanded with the power and regality of a king. When he noticed Satoshi giving him a glare, he added, "If you didn't want to become my pretty little servant, you would've never donned those clothes. Now hurry up, little darling, before your master really gets angry at you." The naughty glint in Shigeru's eyes had returned.

Sato blew out an angry breath and stomped over to Shigeru's shirt, which he had carelessly strewn on his bed when they were playing. _Why on earth am I doing this? Why am I playing along? _Satoshi wondered. _Maybe, just maybe, it's because I want him to command me to kiss him, just like it seemed like he was going to do earlier…_ A slight blush crossed his face, and in an attempt to cover it, he threw the shirt at Shigeru's face, covering his view. "There's your goddamn shirt. I hope you're happy." Coarseness coated his voice to hide his true inner feelings.

"No, no Sato-chan, that's not enough." Shigeru was really getting into this game; he wished he thought of it earlier. "My pretty little girl needs to help her master put it on. After all, it is your job to completely pamper and serve me."

Satoshi was about to punch Shigeru in the face, but quickly reconsidered, as the researcher had always been stronger and more agile than him. It wouldn't take much for Shigeru to overpower him, and for him to return home in the morning with bruises – only to be scolded by his mother for not playing nice. He stalked over to the researcher and roughly pulled the shirt onto Shigeru. When Shigeru's arms wouldn't cooperate, Satoshi crouched down to wrestle the disobliging limbs into place, and to adjust the rest of the shirt. With a final pull, Shigeru leaned back, frowning at the rough treatment, and Satoshi toppled forward. Into Shigeru's lap. His head met a strong chest, and arms closed around him vaguely in a reflexive movement as the researcher's body absorbed the shock. The younger of the pair removed his head from the comfortable position in the broad expanse of muscle to look up at Shigeru's strong features, and felt a magnetic pull toward his face. Soft, timid lips met surprised ones as Satoshi moved the small space between them for a tentative and shy first kiss… He melted into the arms and savored the sweet and beautiful feeling that shot through his body from his mouth.

Satoshi's brain, seemingly always a single step behind the rest of his body, finally kicked into gear. _What the hell am I doing?_ Before Shigeru could respond to the tender meeting of lips, Satoshi already flung himself out of the torrid embrace that he thought would be the end of their relationship, and tore outside the room. It seemed to Shigeru that he was headed toward the storm, and with a much faster reaction speed than last time, Shigeru chased after him.

Satoshi ran, with tears cascading down his cheeks, ashamed of what he had done. He was mesmerized by Shigeru's beauty and proximity, that he had fallen victim to his own lurid desires! _How could I have ruined this friendship?_ He thought, as he blindly ran through hallways, needing nothing than to go outside. He didn't care that there was a fierce and unmerciful storm outside – he just needed to be alone. He decided to take the back exit toward the Professor's garden and Pokémon inhabitances, and weaved through the maze of halls and doors and rooms, his tears obscuring his vision making it twice as hard to find his way. The only thought that ran through his mind was the potential shock and disbelief of Shigeru, and their shattered relationship. _Any chance I had of being close to him, gone!_ Shakily, Satoshi had made it to the door and his hand reached out to the handle.

A strong grasp captured his wrist from opening the door, and Satoshi whirled around, wide-eyed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," An angry Shigeru huffed as he slammed the boy against the door. "Are you going to go out into that unearthly storm? Are you out of your mind? You're going to get hurt out there, and who's going to have to save your sorry ass? Me!" He pinned the struggling trainer against the wall, and held him there tightly so that he couldn't escape.

Tears rolled down Satoshi's face, and he lowered his gaze to avoid the intense eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, giving into the powerful hold that Shigeru had on him. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"What do you have to be sorry for," Shigeru growled, before adamantly planting his lips on the trembling and pale smaller ones. He felt Satoshi freeze for a second before melting into his arms. The pressure of the kiss increased infinitesimally, sending lustrous thoughts to Shigeru's brain. The feeling was heavenly, as they finally met in a deep and tender embrace, expression their pent up desires and passions for each other that had developed over the years. Wild and crazy thoughts were flying through Shigeru's brain, as he wondered why he didn't do this earlier…

Satoshi's eyes were wide as saucers as Shigeru's lips found his. He couldn't believe what was happening – Shigeru, _kissing him!_ It was like a dream come true. He let his arms stop struggling, and relaxed against the wall and felt Shigeru loosen his wrists. His arms dropped to his sides as his brain raced a million miles an hour, savoring and delighting in the sweet touch. His hands reached up and latched around the researcher's shoulders, pulling him in just a little to deepen the kiss. An explosion of stars appeared before his eyes, as he became dizzy with the utter pleasure in the feeling.

Shigeru's mouth moved from Satoshi's lips down to his collarbone, and gently nipped. His hands, now free, were supporting Satoshi's neck and touching that strip of exposed skin between his stockings and his skirt. A surprised gasp escaped Satoshi lips, as shivers ran down his spine. Both in breathless silence, their mouths enclosed upon each other, and the heat ensued.

Somehow, they ended up making it back to the bedroom, and their bodies intertwined. Clothing lay strewn on the floor, as heated moans sounded in time with the rumbling thunder of the storm. Their bodies lusted and desired for each other – together they created songs of joy, paintings of grandeur; their love was art, nothing more.

* * *

The morning came, and Shigeru's passionate green eyes fluttered open. The patter of the rain still continued, but he felt safe with Satoshi in his arms. He had his own bundle of sunshine, and it didn't matter if the storm raged on outside. He leaned forward, and gave the younger boy a gentle kiss on the forehead. Satoshi stirred, and his eyes opened. He looked up at the taller man with adoring and loving eyes. "Hi," Shigeru whispered.

"Hi," Was the quiet return.

Shigeru stared deep into those amber eyes. "I love you," he said, pouring his entire soul into the admission.

Satoshi smiled. He had waited so long, yet never expected to ever hear those words. "Good. I love you too."


End file.
